


she's not in town

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles wants Joe. Miles loves her. In the end, he always regrets. Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's not in town

"She's not in town. Please fuck me."

You might think a DI Inspector and a SI had better things to do than fucking in an dark and empty office after everyone's gone, especially when there were a hurricane of murder and corruption raging through Whitechapel.

They know it's wrong. They don't care.

Things happen. No one talks about it.

Ray wishes he could decide between want and love. It's not that easy. Sometimes he thinks he loves Joe. Not sure what to think.

All he knows is, in the end he always regrets.


End file.
